The present invention relates to a drain valve mounted to the bottom area of a bowl in a washbasin for controlling the impounding and draining of water in the bowl.
The drain valve equipped to the bottom area of a bowl constituting a washbasin is operated through a lever and the like equipped on top of the washbasin and connected thereto.
This type of drain valve is equipped with a means that prevents water from leaking, and must be designed so as not to cause any malfunction.
Especially in a drain valve equipped in a lavatory unit on an aircraft, negative pressure is applied to the drain pipe (waste pipe), and there is a need to open the valve resisting to the negative pressure, which requires secure operation. Moreover, since many passengers use the drain vale, there is stronger need for a structure that will not cause any malfunction.
Even further, it is required that the design of the drain valve allows fixture and maintenance of the drain valve to be performed within a limited space.
The present invention provides a drain valve that fulfills all the above requirements.
The drain valve mounted to the bottom area of a bowl in a washbasin comprises, as basic means, a body having a cylinder portion and a branch portion arranged orthogonal to the cylinder portion, a plug mounted to one end of the cylinder portion of the body and constituting a valve seat, a poppet slidably inserted to the plug and constituting a valve means, a hose joint mounted to the other end of the cylinder portion of the body, and an operating device mounted to the branch portion of the body for operating the poppet.
The poppet constituting the valve means has a pipe-like structure with one end being opened, comprising a valve portion formed to the end not being opened, a plural number of slits formed to the pipe portion, and a fixing groove formed to the opened end thereof to which is connected the operating device.
Moreover, the operating device of the poppet constituting the valve means comprises a bracket fixed to the branch portion of said body, a shaft penetrated through the bracket and movably supported by the bracket, and a link member mounted to one end of the shaft, wherein a rod member fixed to the link member is connected to an operating means equipped to the washbasin, and the other end of the shaft is connected to the groove of the poppet.